A Meeting of Two Fates
by PrincessMaster18
Summary: After 5 years apart, Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes meet again when they both go back to Magnolia. Will this time together lead to them confessing their love for each other? Or will they part ways and never see each other again?
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! This is it! The start of my new story!**

 **I am really looking forward to this. The chapters are going to be from Erza's perspective, then Jellal's. I have no idea how many chapters this story will have, but it could turn out to be really long. Enjoy!**

 **That Thing That Happened That Was Totally Not a Kiss**

I couldn't believe it was actually happening. Jellal and I had been fighting, and then we were tumbling down a hill, and he was on top of me, and . . . oh, I wanted to kiss him so much! I leaned closer and closer, imagining how it would feel.

And then . . .

And then, he . . . pushed me away.

And told me. He told me everything.

He was ENGAGED. And I had lost my chance.

I played it cool. Pretended it was all fine. Offered him more advice. And then left. Because my heart was breaking.

Then that stupid cat, Happy . . . I was mad, of course, but he was right. Heartbreak. That's what I had. Because Jellal had rejected me. Well, not out loud or anything. But he had.

I didn't understand my feelings for him until that day, that day when he didn't want to go on. I realized then how much it would hurt if he was gone, forever. This hurts, but not as much as that would have. So, in a way, I'm happy, now. Slightly happy.

If I'm lucky, I'll find someone else. Someone to love and care for, as deeply as I loved and cared for Jellal.

I wanted him to be happy. I wanted it more than anything else in the entire world. Even more than having him be mine.

Is that true love? Maybe I should ask Lucy.

. . .

What am I SAYING?! That would be stupid . . . no, I won't ask anyone anything. I'll just keep my feelings to myself.

 **As you probably guessed, the first 2 chapters will be about the kiss that almost (but not quite) happened in the anime. And of course, the next chapter will be from Jellal's perspective.**

 **I'M SO EXCITED!**

 **See you all tomorrow! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**There will be no author note(s) in this chapter. (or any of the next chapters) Thank you and goodbye.**

That Thing That Happened That Was Maybe Possibly a Kiss?

I'm not sure why I wanted to do it. Maybe it was the look on her face, or her beautiful hair, or her outfit, or the sky above us. I don't know, but I wanted to do it so bad. To feel her soft lips against mine. To hold her to me, to call her mine. Mine, and only mine.

But I knew I shouldn't.

Mere seconds before we touched, I remembered her. My fiance. And though I hated it with all my heart, I had to push her away. And, of course, I had to tell her about my fiance.

Heh.

She looked pretty cute, all flushed and startled like that. And then she tried to be really casual and relaxed about it, which made me feel better. Then she got serious again, and talked to me more. Reminded me that I just couldn't die. I wouldn't.

And as I watched her, I decided I didn't want to. I wanted to stay with Erza, with my friends.

I followed her after that. Saw her become upset, then attack that poor (and also meddling) cat. Happy, I think. Saw her stand still, maybe talking to herself. Then start to shake. Then, a long time after the cat, I saw her slump to the ground, shoulder's shaking, head buried in her hands.

I felt horrible: I felt like the meanest, most horrible, evilest person on earth.

And I'm not exaggerating; I know how that feels.

I think I broke her, that night. Broke the strongest woman in the guild, the role model, the Titania.

Because of that one girl who reminded me so much of a certain red-haired mage that I just couldn't help myself. And now I had hurt her. My real love.

Forget I said that.

I left soon after, not able to watch Erza anymore. Watching her made my heart break, to the point where I was ready to collapse and cry, too. I left soon after, not sure if I would ever be able to return to Magnolia and Fairy Tail. Because she would be there, always, as a reminder of this night. And if I saw her again, I knew I would break down, and claim her. And because of my fiance, I couldn't do what I wanted to do most, more than anything else in the whole world.

 **This will tell you when the next chapter will come, just so you know.**

 **Thursday.**


	3. Chapter 3

Erza tapped her fingers on her seat nervously as she gazed out the window of the train. She was excited to see her nakama again, but upset at the reason she was finally coming back.

Her husband was dead.

Erza had gotten married about 2 years ago, to someone she loved almost as much ash she had loved Jellal. But he had been murdered only a week ago. She wasn't sure who had murdered him, but she wanted revenge. And she needed someone, or someones, to comfort her.

Her lips twisted into a smile at the thought of Jellal comforting and holding her as she fell asleep. Of him brushing aside her hair as she snuggled closer to him. Of their lips coming together and meeting as he confesses his love to-

No.

Jellal was married. Had been for 4 and 1/2 years now. Happily married to some other girl, maybe with kids.

Erza didn't know.

And she shouldn't care. But she did.

After all these years, Erza was still in love with that blue haired man, who only she truly knew. She knew she would have to stop loving him, but she just couldn't, not yet, anyways. Her heart still clung to the foolish belief that he loved her. Even though he didn't.

Erza sighed gloomily and looked out at the approaching city of Magnolia. She smiled slightly at the thought of seeing her friends again, but it quickly disappeared. It wouldn't be the same without Jellal.

She settled in and quickly fell asleep, dreaming of Jellal's head lying on top of her lap as she stroked his soft hair gently.

Erza was abruptly woken as the train jolted to a stop at Magnolia train station. She quickly got off, hurrying towards the guild. When she got there, she looked at the Fairy Tail mark above the door, then stepped inside.

"ERZA!" Everyone yelled. Erza grinned broadly as all her friends rushed towards her, smiling and laughing. Even Natsu and Gray had stopped their battle to say hi, (Gray was shirtless) which made Erza beam with happiness. She opened her mouth to say hi when her eyes fell on the one person who hadn't stood up to meet her:

Jellal.

She shook slightly, attempted to speak, then turned and left.

"Erza?" Levy called. There was no response.

 **The next chapter will be put up on Sunday.**


	4. NOTICE

I'm going to give this up. I'm sorry to those who might have liked this, but unless you tell me otherwise, I'm going to stop doing this fanfiction. That's all.


End file.
